Highschool Lord of the Flies
by ToxicRoger
Summary: A new school, a new start. But it's not really new when school's begun and weeks later you go into another school. Simon goes to a new school and befriends the most well-known kids there. Now, he must learn to survive this new place. /I Dont Own Lord of the Flies and their Characters/


"Simon! Wake up! Wake up, Simon!"

And like that, he did.

Simon woke up to the sound of his sister yelling at him to wake up. It seemed like he fell asleep through his alarm... Not that he minded though, he didn't want to get up anyways. For the horror is yet to come...

"Simon! You're finally awake! Mom says to come downstairs for breakfast!" The younger child said.

"Okay... Okay... Just give me like... Five more minutes and I'll-"

"Nope! You slept passed your alarm! Get up! It's our first day of our new school!"

That horror. The word sounded so painful. To Simon, school wasn't as bad... Not until he had to start all over. His family had to move away from his childhood school that he grew up in, now he's starting over in another school in Sophomore year. Not even Freshmen when others didn't know each other, he could've felt more at ease then, but no. It had to be Sophomore. Simon didn't want to go to school unless it was his other school where all his best friends were, but that's unlikely going to happen anytime soon. And to make matters worse, it was September. School started on August, but it was September... Simon was going to start a new school when it just started.

And like that, he got up from his bed with a sigh as his cheery sister clapped for him as encouragement.

This new school of his wasn't so strict on a uniform policyー He can wear whatever he pleases... He chose to wear an average black shirt with a white cat on it that contrasted the shirt. He wore a black jacket over that and some black skinny jeans. Simon's plan was to wear something intimidating therefore he could be friends with cool people... Not that he really wanted friends, which he did so he didn't feel so lonely, but he didn't want to be seen as weak like he did in his previous school by some jerk students. So, the darker the clothes, the scarier you look, the scarier, the most feared, most feared and you're invincible. And this was Simon's plan.

He went downstairs for breakfast and his mother looked at him, head tilting,

"Simon, hon, why are you wearing that? It's your first day of school, and you're going like that?"

"Uh... yeah... Sorry. Should I change? I just didn't want to seem... inferior if I wore something... else."

"Oh, no honey. I'm just saying, you look fine. But on your first day? If you want to go like that, be my guest."

Simon gave a slight nod as he was handed his utensils and made pancakes.

After finishing his breakfast, he went and brushed his teeth afterwards. When his little sister was ready, they got into the car and drove to school.

Simon was nervous.

They already dropped his little sister in her school, now it's his turn. Simon tried to stick to his plan... Look brave, look scary. But he was quite the opposite. He had soft large green eyes, a cute button nose, a face that says, 'handle with care'. He never looked the part of scary, more so a ghibli-studios character. His height might've been the worst, standing at around five foot seven inches, he must've been the shortest.

As Simon was running through all the scenarios of him and his new classmates in mind, it was stopped by a stop and his mother calling to him.

"Simon, we're here." She said in a sing-song voice.

"You be good now. Try to make at least one friend, okay?"

Simon just nodded again, and got off the car with his backpack. He waved his mom goodbye as she drove off.

Simon sighed and looked at the building before him.

" 'Home of the Pigs' " Simon said in a whisper. Their mascots were pigs... _Must be shade about the team here_ , Simon thought. He hesitantly walked towards the entrance of the school.

 _I could've just ran away. Ran away home instead of coming here, really._

Simon walked around and tried to find the main office, when he did he asked timidly for the secretary to help him with his class schedule. The secretary there told him the directions of his first class, and onward try to find someone with the same class next. Not an option. Or to ask a teacher to direct him where the next teacher be located. That seems more doable. Simon thanked the lady and left in a hurry.

Simon went to where the lady directed him to. And he has come face to face with the door. The door of his homeroom and first period classroom. Simon was put in advanced and honor classes, and from his experience, advanced/honor students were the rowdiest of the bunch. Well, second rowdiest. They've always used sarcasm and sassed and sometimes the teacher would do it back. It was pretty fun back then, though. But this time, it could be different. They could be strict, so strict that not even a simple breath is allowed.

Simon knocked on the metal grey and blue door.

 _I could run now. Explore the school the entire day, find hideouts to sneak away in. Do that the entire day instead of going to classes._

Just when Simon even made an action to do so, the door opened.

Before Simon was a woman, about his height, just a bit taller because of her heels. She had wavy, mermaid brown hair, and didn't look too much of a mess. She looks pretty cleaned up.

"Hello?" She said in an asking tone.

"Uh... Yeah, hi... I'm Simon and I'm new here... I'm sorry..."

Simon lowered his head to avoid eye contact. His plan wasn't working. He could never be intimidating. Just a softie.

"Oh my! Yes! Of course, Simon! We've been waiting for you, actually."

Great. They've been waiting for me. Can't go back now. I already lost my mask, what else can I lose?

"Simon, just stand right here."

She says and she points to the front of the room.

 _My dignity. My pride. Yup. Lost it all just by standing here._

The teacher, Mrs. Wassurp, which is written on the board, clears her throat and speaks up to the class who was speaking amongst themselves and exchanging looks at their friends and then at Simon.

Simon was anxious. Anxious from the get-go actually. But he never showed it. He never really shows any emotion besides his dazes, happiness, and anger... If he had that last one.

"Class. This is our new student, Simon Eden. I say, do treat him nicely and with respect. Simon, this school is really kind. We do have our downs with bullies, but you can always talk to a counselor here. They're here to help."

 _Lies. Lies. Lies. All of them._

Simon's old school counselors rarely did jack-squat. But this time, it could be different. But he was still not risking it.

He gave a fake reassuring nod, and looked down to the ground, hoping he would sit down and not be up to the front. But to his horror, the teacher spoke again,

"Any questions you want to ask Simon?" She looked at the class.

 _Please, no. Don't raise your hands. Why?_

Three students raised their hands and Simon was internally screaming. The first student piped up. He was quite the jumpy kid, he seemed goofy in his crowd. He had wavy, caramel hair. His eyes hazel too. His face had freckles.

"Where'd you come from before? Like, school and area." He said.

Simon clenched his hands and spoke,

"I came from... uh... Lancaster. I went to a private school, named Junie's Paeners Private School."

"That's really far." The teacher commented.

Simon hummed a response and nodded.

The second person spoke, he had straight hair, but curled by the tips. He was also blond with brown eyes too. He seemed calmer than Jumpy-Monkey.

"What are your interests? Favorite music genre? Movie genre? Book?"

Simon thought for a moment and spoke again...

"I like many genres of music... I like mostly any indie style. I like mystery or comedy genres... And I don't really have a favorite book... heh."

The last kid spoke up. Now he looked like what Simon wanted to be. Him and the student in front of him. Both have 'murder' faces. He wanted to look like that. But he didn't. The student who raised his hand was a ginger. His hair was a natural ombré of orange to blond-orange, also wavy like Jumpy. His eyes were a piercing, ice blue. Freckles, everywhere. His voice was deeper than Blond Prince Charming.

"Are you gay?"

There was a pause, and the room was filled with chuckles, laughter, and whispers.

Simon blushed, not expecting that question.

 _Bully spotted. Target: Me. He has no censor filter._

"Alright, alright. Enough. Jack Merridew, I think you owe our new student an apology. It's not appropriate to ask personal information about people." The teacher said.

 _Jack Merridew. Got it._

"What the fuck? Why? Not like being gay's a bad thing, y'know?"

"Ask another question or none at all, Mr. Merridew."

"Fine... How old are you? You seem too young to be in this grade." He said leaning back to his chair.

Simon had trouble talking to him after what happened.

"I... I'm 14..." Simon said.

"What!? You're so small! Haha! How are you in Sophomore? Go back to freshmen, will ya?" Jumpy laughed.

"Maurice, enough."

Another name down, Jumpy equals Maurice.

"I... Skipped a grade..." Simon looked at the ground again.

Everyone whispered amongst themselves again.

The teacher asked if anyone else had anymore questions. None.

 _Good._

The teacher assigned Simon a window seat, behind Prince Charming, in front of a chubby kid with glasses, and next to the other murder kid. This one had blacker hair than Simon. Must be dyed darker. He seemed tanned but as the sunlight hit him, he seemed pale. Prince Charming tapped Simon's shoulder, and he looked back,

"Hullo! I'm Ralph. Ralph Lauren. Nice to meet you," Ralph extended his hand for a handshake, and Simon shook.

"I'm Simon."

They exchanged smiles.

The class started getting noisy again. Simon met the kid in front of him, apparently his name is Marcus Johns. But people refer to him as Piggy. Ralph, Piggy, and Simon started some small talk before the bell rang for class to start. The conversation, though, consisted of Piggy and Ralph only talking. Simon just looked out the window outside and dozed off.

 _Maybe I'll like it here. I hope._


End file.
